A study is being planned to determine the cesarean childbirth rates in the U.S. and the current hospital policies regarding cesarean childbirth. To obtain current statistics on the rates of primary and total cesarean childbirth, the rates of cesarean childbirth by indication and maternal mortality associated with cesarean and vaginal deliveries, data will be obtained from the National Center for Health Statistics and the Commission on Professional Hospital Activities. A telephone or mail survey will be used to assess current hospital policies on cesarean childbirth, particularly policies relating to the use of trial labor and vaginal deliveries after a previous cesarean delivery.